Shigure has a fiancee?
by Hibari Kyo-chan
Summary: Shigure has been engaged at birth and both parties have found out about each other. What would happen to Shigure's and Yukina's relationship with each other? Is this the end? Would they overcome this problem?  Currently being rewritten from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Watshi ni XX Shinasai**

Chapter 1

**? POV**

_Kitami Shigure… I wonder how he's like… He's studying in a public school… doesn't stand out that much in society… _Thoughts ran through my head as I looked at the photo I held in my hand. The male was a pretty boy with dark brown hair with red highlighting his natural hair colour. His dark brown hair had a set of brown eyes to go along with it. _A student council president with top grades and impeccable manners… what a perfect gentleman… his sporting abilities are another issue after all._

Slowly, I got off the chair and placed the file of information on the table. Then, I made my way to the balcony and looked out, wondering to myself how suitable would he be as my fiancé. _It wouldn't be that bad, I guess. He's not bad-looking and he has talent too._

A voice called for me. Snapping out of my thoughts, I walked back into the room. My father stood in the doorway of my study room. He wore a well-ironed suit that was specially made for him in Italy. His Louis Vutton shoes were well-polished. His beard was gone, shaved off early in the morning.

"Himeko, have you made a decision yet?"Asked my father. He had been pursuing me for an answer since the day he had let me known of my engagement at birth. I could tell he was becoming weary of waiting for my final decision. I knew I had to tell him what I had thought of or he would definitely go on raging like a crazy drunken sod coming home to abuse his family.

I looked at him and nodded, "Yes, father."

"I trust that you have made the correct choice." He was anticipating my reply. I could see him giving me a pressurizing look, trying to force me to just accept the engagement he had made for me about fourteen years back. I kept my cool and decided to stick to my decision.

"I will meet him first but if things are not meant to be for us, I will cancel the engagement that you made upon my birth." I had thought hard and long about the whole engagement. As much as I had hate it, I had no choice but to give the engagement a shot before I could do anything else.

"Fine. I will honor your decision till then." I could hear the sense of relief in his voice. He was glad that I had not rejected the engagement directly even though I had protested strongly against it when I had heard it from his lips the first time.

"Thank you, father."

"Then, I'll be off"

With that, he walked out off the room in his usual stylish manner that he had practiced the day he was born to take over his father's company. I watched him walked to the front yard and got into his black limousine before it drove out of our mansion, sending my father off to his office. As the car disappeared from my sight, I walked away from the windows and sat down again at the chair. I stared blankly at the cup of tea placed on the table right next to the papers of Kitami Shigure. I slowly picked up the cup of tea and sipped it, flipping through the report of my partner. I was certain he would prove to be an amusing person to tease about.

Draining the last drop of my tea, I placed the cup back onto the saucer and gathered the papers. I left the room and walked down the corridor. I could hear soft cries of pleasure coming from a nearby room. The feminine moans were familiar to my ears. Pure screams of utter delight could be heard echoing down from the corridor. My mother was with her newest lover again.

Rolling my eyes at the usual morning routine that my mother loved so much, I entered my room to get ready for school. I stepped into my spacious bathroom and took a quick shower, hoping it could relax the tension in my muscles. I came out only ten minutes later in my bathrobe and opened my closet to get my neatly-ironed uniform that the maids had painstakingly ironed for me. I put it on and stared at my reflection in the mirror, wondering if I should tie my hair up.

A knock on my door signaled me that I had to leave the house soon. Without even bothering to comb my hair, I grabbed my bag from the chair and slung it over my shoulders on my way out. I walked to the front yard where my father had been about twenty minutes ago. The car was ready to send me to school. I entered the black BMW and it started off towards the direction of my school. As we left the estate, I could see the shadows of my mother having her intercourse with her partner.

**MEANWHILE**

**Shigure's POV**

Staring at my mother, I could not believe what she just mentioned to me. _I have a fiancée? What the hell is wrong with her brains? An engagement at birth and she tells me now. When I am romantically involved with a girl? What the fuck? Thanks Mum. How the heck am I supposed to break the new to her? God, why did my parents ever agreed to this shit anyway?_

A voice brought me back to reality. It was Mum. I put my famous fake smile and looked at my Mum again.

"Shigure, you have to meet her at least once." Sighed my mother in an exasperated voice. She was tired of me not answering her questions. I had spaced out at her without even knowing anything at all. _I guess I was in total shock at the news she had broken to me just minutes ago._

"Oh, really? I hope she is a pretty and smart girl with good athletic abilities." I was hoping that the engagement partner was boring and ugly. Thus, I would not have to get myself involved with her. After all, I seemed to have high standards myself.

"Then, that's no problem at all. In this report we have on her, she does well academically and she is a competitive figure skater." Answered my mother. She was smiling widely at me, hoping that I would be glad at the knowledge of this news. I felt a nerve about to explode anytime in my head, pounding loudly against my skull, giving me a headache.

"Oh. Then, I look forward to meeting her." _How infuriating… this girl is just a like a robot…wait, report... Hmm …I could find out more about her if I have it. _

"Hey Mum, can I have the report? I held hopes of spotting flaws in her from the report sent to my parents. If I did, I could probably get out of the engagement easily with no harm intended to hurt the other party.

"Sure." Replied my mother. She handed me the report without any comment. But I could tell that she was hoping that I would just agree to meet the girl just for the sake of her and my father. I was in no position to reject the meeting if I could not find a single thing that I could dislike about her.

Gingerly, I took the report from her hands. I looked at the photo attached to the report. The girl was undeniably pretty. Her golden blonde hair was smooth, not a single strand sticking out at all. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to keep secrets that I would long to uncover. Her lips were pink and a nice small little shape, making it seem pouty. Her nose was sharp and small. Her face was a perfect round shape that did not seem fat. Her skin was flawless and fair, not sure if it was makeup that made her seemed so. However, her features alone put many girls to shame.

I looked at her report. _Kazuki Himeko… daughter of Kazuki Takeshi… Kazuki Takeshi… His name is familiar… wait… isn't he the multibillionaire? I am engaged to his daughter who is that worldwide ice skater?…God, this is too big… HOW THE FUCK AM I ENGAGED TO THAT GIRL WHO'S SO FAMOUS?_

"Mum, why am I engaged to a famous person like Kazuki Takeshi's only daughter?" Panic rose in my voice. I could feel my heart beating faster than the speed of a bullet train travelling from Tokyo to Kyoto. Blood drained from my face. My heady felt dizzy. _How could I be engaged to such a girl?_

"I forgot to mention that fact. Glad that you noticed it. Well, your dad and Kazuki Takeshi have been close friends since their childhood. They thought it would be best for our families to be connected through marriage with you and his daughter. They decided the engagement fourteen years ago. " Added my mother. I stared at my mother in utter shock. _How could I possibly be calm about this? I was engaged to not a normal girl but a girl of high status in the society? How could they have kept my engagement to such an important person a secret? What am I to do!_

I looked at the report again. It contained her achievements and skills_._ Like my mother had mentioned, she had won several awards for the sport she had been training in since young, ice-skating. They were not any normal awards at all. They were national awards that had made her one of Japan's top ice skaters! She was a worldwide recognized ice skater who had never failed to amaze the judges with her passion and talent in every competition she took part in._ She was a perfect girl who doesn't have a weakness. She's bound to find out if I pretended to be a nice gentleman like what I am to the other girls and my parents and teachers. What the hell am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Watashi ni XX Shinsai!**

Chapter 2

**Himeko's POV**

The ride lasted for about fifteen minutes. As the gates of Namimori Private Institution opened up to let the black BMW in, I could students streaming in from the side gates, squealing with utter delight at the sight of my car. Rolling my eyes at the insane scene I was aware of that would happen daily, I grabbed my bag from the seat across me, ready to walk into school as fast as I could before the other students could pester me with endless questions, gifts, invitations and requests.

The car pulled up in front of the porch. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and shut it behind me as quickly as I could. Closing my eyes, I hoped that I would reach the rink as soon as possible to relieve me of the stress given by the engagement and my parents. I started my usual speed walk to get away from the other students who had started to surround me the minute I set my foot on the porch. I squeezed my way through the crowd and entered the building that was reserved for only the most privileged students.

The school had ten separate buildings meant for the students. Three of the buildings were specially reserved for my class called the Kugeka. In this class, there are only nine other students studying in it. Our class were the special class that was different from other students. For example, we have a different learning environment from the others. Instead of the normal plastic chairs and tables in an ordinary classroom, our class was furnished with lavish furniture. The tables were made of the best mahogany wood and the chairs were made of the finest cloth and were the softest and most comfortable seats one could imagine.

In addition to the ten of us, there were the "BUTTERFLIES". The "BUTTERFLIES" is a system created to help the current Kugeka students with everything, from schoolwork to personal life. Most of us were heirs to the most important in Japan, thus the "BUTTERFLIES" are to help us to achieve success in our future careers and not let our parents down. Most "BUTTERFLIES" have been with their masters for a long time, like since from their childhood. Therefore, their bond is incredibly strong.

As for me, I had no "BUTTERFLY". I had refused to get one since the day I stepped into school when I was a kid of 6. In my younger days, I had realised that it was completely useless for me to get a "BUTTERFLY" since I knew that no one would ever be able to stand by my side in times of distress. Even my parents could not stay by my side when I needed them most, why would I even trust an outsider to help me?

As I walked through the school building, I could feel the rush of sudden cool air brushing past my skin. The corridors were empty. The other students were most probably in class or playing around in school somewhere. I had better things that I could do then sit around to daydream about. Making a sharp turn at the end of the corridor of the third floor, I pushed the heavy doors open. It was the entrance to my heaven, the ice rink.

The rink was empty. Not a single soul was in sight. Delighted by the fact, I walked over to the rink and changed my shoes to my ice-skating boots. I did some stretching before getting onto the ice for my stress-free skate. Gliding on the ice always took away my problems and worries for the moment and set me free. Skating on ice took away my pain, sorrow and the hollowness I felt in my entire life. I had never depended on anyone before and was never going to in the near future. I have my skating and no one can take that away from me. I made a swift turn and spun 3 times before jumping up into the ait to perform a backward flip. Landing perfectly on one leg, I sighed. _This can never go on forever even if I want it to... I am engaged and I have to fix a date to meet my engagement partner soon or else... Dad will just take action..._

The bell chimed signalling that there was about 5 minutes before lessons started. I quickly skated to the side and took off my boots at the bench. Keeping them in my shoe bag and tossing it into my locker on the way to class, I couldn't help thinking of skipping class. _The first period is just homeroom... it's not important anyway... I'll just skip it... who cares anyway...Dad wouldn't mind it all all…_

Making up my mind, I went the school rooftop and opened the door. I was the only one there. I closed the door behind me silently and locked it with a key. Lying down on the marble floor with my head propped against my school bag, I drifted off to sleep.

**Shigure's POV**

Answering the question of my engagement to my mother was the most challenging task I had done before. Not even Yukina's task could make me panic and sweat like a person whose hormones just went nuts. I had agreed to meet my fiancée at least once before I came to a decision that would change my whole life.

I left my house, exhausted by just the thought of the sudden news announced to me that very morning. I could feel my shoulders weighing me down as though they were carrying twenty sacks of rice each. I sighed as I closed the gate of my house and walked towards my school.

"SHIGURE, WAIT FOR ME!" came a sudden enthusiastic shout from behind. I turned around, knowing the voice belonged to my childhood friend, Mizuno Mami. She was a short girl who had her her blond hair cut into a bob. Her eyes were dark brown and full of energy just like her bubbly personality.

"Shigure, I found a super fun game yesterday."exclaimed Mami as soon as she caught up with me.

"Let me guess, it was so fun that you went to bed late last night." My voice came out surprisingly calm and smooth despite the panic and fear of people finding out about my engagement was haunting me. I refused to let anyone find out about it until I made the decision myself when I meet her.

Mami blushed at my answer and said in her usual childish manner," I may have gotten carried away."

Then, she continued on chatting about the game. Relieved that she did not noticed that anything was amiss, I continued to chat with her and promised to try out the game when I had time which normally I do not have. We continued our conversation all the way till school.

As we approached the school gates, I spotted Himuro Yukina, who I was romantically involved with, at least I think so. She was with her cousin, Shimotsuki Akira. _Shimotsuki Akira... Just his name makes my blood boils... He's her cousin how can he be in love with her... Isn't that like incest... or something?_

Yukina was as beautiful as always. Her smooth silky dark brown hair tied up in a sleek neat ponytail. Her mesmerising brown eyes hiding behind the thin frames of her spectacle that rested on her small nose. Her lips were pink and longing for me to kiss them till she cried out in pleasure.

Upon approaching the school, I plastered on my famous smile that no one was immune to except Yukina, who looked at me before muttering, "Good morning."

Looking at her, I replied back the same thing and came up with some excuse before running off to some secluded spot so that I would not lose my composure in front of everyone. I leaned against the wall of the school building and sighed. _Why was I in such a situation where I have some many worries pooping ou in just one day?_ Unknowingly, my thoughts drifted of to the fiancée I had never met before._ What was she doing right then? Ice-skating? Skipping class? Or playing around with other boys?_

Before I knew it I started comparing her to Yukina. _Is she a playgirl? After all she is undeniably pretty... but she has the brains to go along with her beauty... She is more beautiful than Yukina in a way...what if she refuses to meet me…would my parents be mad or relief for me? What would I fell then?_

Then, I had my doubts about her_. But will she make my heart race like Yukina... Or will she not even recognise the real me buried behind the layers of lies and tricks build up to maintain my impeccable character... If she does notice which will most likely be impossible, will she make me happy and forget about Yukina? And what will become of Yukina if I do really become her fiancé?_

I leaned against the cool surface of the wall and slowly thought through my options. I could reject her if she was not my type of person. _Fate could have brought me and Yukina together...But what about Himeko...Was it pure coincidence our fathers met or was it just fate?_

The more I thought, the more frustrated and tired I got. Exhausted by all the thinking done due to my engagement, I decided to skip a lesson and head over to the infirmary to rest for a while before attending lessons as per normal. Lying down on the bed in the infirmary with no teacher or student to bother me, I drifted off to sleep. No one will disturb me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Himeko's POV**

Ding! Dong! Ding! The chime of the end of first period woke me up from my slumber. I stretched my aching muscles and got up, dusting off the dirt on my uniform. I grabbed my belongings and approached the door to leave for my first lesson which was English. I unlocked the door, ready to leave the rooftop and return to class.

Quick footsteps could be heard outside the door. Instinctively, I locked the door again silently, not wanting to be discovered. The footsteps slowed to a stop before the door was rattled with great force. Shocked by the sudden force applied on the door, I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with little noise made. _It's a wonder that the door did not break due to that monstrous force._

Then, voices could be heard. Silently, I crept up and pressed my ear against the door to hear the voices. One belonged to a girl; the other belonged to a boy.

"Sora-kun, someone is here again before us." Whined the girl in her high-pitched voice.

"Keep quiet, Koyuki. For all you may know, that person is still there. Anyway, we don't need the roof for our activity." An evil chuckle could be heard after those words. A squeal from the girl could be heard. Shudders went through my body as I realized what they had planned to do. The one word coursed through my mind. The one thing my mother always loves to do at anytime of the day. _Sex._

Shaking my head in utter disbelief, I looked at the sky, praying that this was just a horrible dream. However, my worst fears were confirmed when I heard the slurping noises just outside the door. I slowly made my way to the key hole to take a peek. Gasping in surprise, I was stunned by the sight that greeted me.

The girl, Koyuki, had her breasts exposed to the air and her uniform clung tightly to her body just above her stomach and below her two peaks. She moaned as the boy, Sora started to suck on one of them with his lips and played with the other using his hand. He bit down on her right nipple, tugging it a little between his teeth and Koyuki gave a cry of the pure pleasure she felt. A cold shiver went down my spine as I continued to watch them.

Next, Sora moved down between Koyuki's two legs as she tried to support herself on the wall behind her. He threw her skirt up and began to play with her lower lips with his skilful mouth and fingers. He tugged on her clit, causing her to moan again and give off some of her love juice. Sora slid a finger into her tiny pussy and she gasped out at the new sensation she felt. As he continued to play with her pussy, Koyuki grew more impatient. She started to request, " Sora, I want your dick inside of me! Hurry!"

"Quiet, Koyuki. I have not played to my fill yet. "With that he drove two fingers into her, making her reach her peak. She panted for air as her entrance became soaking wet. Sora grabbed her two breasts and said, "You haven't even started to please me yet."

He unzipped his pants and took off his underwear. His arousal was huge. It could never fit Koyuki. I saw it grew longer and bigger with each stroke of Koyuki's mouth as she sucked on it with a lusty expression. When it finally reached the maximum length, she buried the dick between her two breasts and moved it up and down between them, causing Sora to growl in approval as she pleasured him. She sucked on the head every chance she could. Finally, she released it and Sora told her to put her hands on the wall and bend over.

Koyuki did as told with much filled anticipation. As soon as she did, Sora slammed his huge dick into her, making her cry out in immense pleasure that made me wonder if my mother was like her. _All so eager for a dick to enter her. _I shook my head, disgusted by the thoughts of my own mother having casual sex with almost every man she met, whether wealthy or poor, handsome or ugly. I could feel all the goosebumps rising on my skin, cold shivers running through out my body.

"Sora, fatser! Harder! Deeper!"

"Softer, Koyuki. The person is still there on the roof."

"I don't care anymore! Oh my god! It feels so good, Sora!" Screamed Koyuki out loud. It was a total wonder that no one came to the roof upon hearing her extremely loud voice.

"Oh, you just got tighter! Mentioning that we might be found out got you more aroused, didn't it?" Grinning, he pulled his dick almost out and slammed it in quickly. Koyuki gasped and moaned at the new sensation of the thrust.

I could see my mind filled with images of my own mother having sex with a random man she had just met somewhere. Disgust was written all over my face as I heard more and more of that intercourse on the stairs leading to the rooftop. I walked away from the door to a corner of the rooftop. I wanted to get as far I could away from those lecherous creatures. I grabbed my earpiece and plugged into the audio jack of my iPod. I blasted the music as loud as I could, desperate to drown out the sounds. I closed my eyes, attempting to wash the disturbing scene out of my mind.

**Shigure's POV**

Ding! Dong! The chime of the end of the first bell disturbed me from my sleep. In my head, I cursed, wishing that the period was a little longer. I really desperately needed the sleep right now. I had to deal with my dad later for skipping the lesson but now I just have to get back to class.


End file.
